


Book one: Episode 1-PART 2

by Shixiea



Series: Avatar Duraka [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shixiea/pseuds/Shixiea
Summary: Duraka has started with his earthbending training, Ruka is keeping secrets from Duraka that she is hiding form him for years. Also the enemy is closer to them then they thought.





	

_The next scene show Duraka waiting sitting on a boulder, behind the tent by one mile away. A wood fence circled around like a big circle, this is their training ground to practice earth bending. Duraka been waiting for an hour, Anger is cover his mind_

DURAKA: Where is she!!?? It’s been an hour!!!

_Duraka yelled at the top of his lungs it echoed through the forest.  He lay back on his boulder looking back to the blue sky. A crack sound straddle him, he quickly sit back up. Duraka see Kura walking in his direction._

DURAKA: There you are!!! What took you so long?

KURA: Sorry...Our next door neighbor's children’s stopped me to talk with them for a while.

DURAKA: Well I don't care. Let's get started!!(Cracked his nucleus)

_Duraka hopped off of his boulder, he stomped his foot down the boulder went back to the ground. He went to fighting pose, wait for Kura._

KURA: Fine let's began.

_Kura went to her fighting pose, they both walking Duraka went to the left and Kura went to the right facing each other waiting how is going to make their first move._

_Duraka made his first move, stomp his foot down a big rock pop up from the ground, he punched the rock it fling toward to Kura._

_Kura duck to the left, move her hands and her feet. The ground rubbed under Duraka, he quickly jump forward, a boulder come out from the ground below where he was standing._

_Kura summon a boulder in the air, punched the boulders it so fast. Bunch of rocks fling at Duraka. Duraka shifty pass the rocks. He ran up to Kura, throw an avalanche of rocks from the ground._

_Kura put up a rock shield to block Duraka’s attack, Kura pushed the rock shield at him. But Duraka was not there, Kura scurry look for Duraka was not to be found._

_Then she felt a sudden pull under her feet, Duraka is under ground. He grabbed her ankles and drag her to the ground._

_Kura got stuck in the ground, she can’t move a muscle. A shadow is floating over her head. It is a big boulder is floating right on top of her._

DURAKA: (Smiled) Game over

            _Duraka moved the boulder to his left side, dropped it in a bang. He went back to pose moves his hands up. Kura’s body got out from the ground in one move, she felt relieved she is not stuck in the ground anymore._

KURA: Arrugh… I guess that…the books helped you

DURAKA: …Um…I have no idea you are talking about…

KURA: Yeah huh, well…

DURAKA: what is it?

KURA: You have mastered earthbending Cognations

_Duraka is in shock, he stayed quiet for a while_

KURA: Duraka?

DURAKA: YYYYYYEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!

_He jumped in joy, with a big smile across his face._

DURAKA: Finally no more lessons!!! Freedom!! I’m earthbender Master!!!!

KURA: Well not quite

DURAKA: Huh?

KURA: You need one more lesson before you’re completely done

DURAKA: What!!! Why?!

KURA: It is my choice Duraka, your lesson will start when we get home

DURAKA: Argh…

            _At the end of the scene Duraka and Kura clean up there little mess and head back to the tent, but they don’t realize they were being watched. See a man with the enemy symbol on his right sleeve, smile evil grin and vanished in thin air._

* * *

 

_The scene changed somewhere in the woods, seeing the enemy flag in a camping ground with the other people with their dangerous weapons that are connected to their hands and feet.  The same guy how was watching Duraka and Kura earthbending, he ran through the camp grounds heading toward the big tent at the edge of camp. He barged in, a big muscle man how is sitting in the big chair with two other people around the table looking at the earth nations map with x marks on it. He is not happy to him ruining his meeting._

RUIJ: Can you see that were busy leave now!!

HENCHMEN: Sorry I can’t

RUIJ: What did you say?

_He stood up from his chair, put his hands on the table giving the henchmen an evil snake eye. The henchmen shivered down his spine by the general’s glare._

HENCHMAN: I mean, I have located two earthbenders.

RUIJ: Where?

HENCHMAN: eight miles away from here in the deeps the woods near the small lake

RUIJ: Show me on the map

_The henchmen walked toward the table, he placed his finger the location of Duraka little village lives._

HENCHMAN: Here

RUIJ: Are you sure?

HENCHMAN: Yes I’m sure, there was a lady and a young man fighting each other. It looked like she is training the boy, also it’s a small little village.

RUIJ: Great we don’t need any more earthbenders, but it will make are lord happy for more slaves.

_The general Ruij walked toward the exit of his tent. He looked back at his men right behind him at the table._

RUIJ: Go tell everyone to get ready we leave at dawn

ALL SAID: YES SIR!!!!!

            _He walked out form his tent, with the men ran out from the tent spreading the general order. He looked at the pocket watch on his hand, there is only in couple hours till they will attack the village to hold them prisoner. He smiled, he closed the pocket watch, and the scene went black with an evil laugh echoing in the dark._

* * *

 

_Well back to Duraka, seeing him lying on the floor on his stomach with his face on the floor, making a moaning sound. Miugo looked at Duraka lying on the floor, she has a stick poking at Duraka’s head like a dead animal._

DURAKA: Ugh…stop Miugo…

MIUGO: NO this is fun (kept poking)

_Duraka grabbed Miugo stick and sit up, he got a disappointment on his face._  

DURAKA: Sigh

MIUGO: I thought you will be happy, you passed the earthbending test

DURAKA: I know but something is not right tough, I got a feeling like she is hiding something from me. I don’t know it’s probably my mind is messing with me.

MIUGO: Mom must have a reason

DURAKA: I hope so, if only mom can tell me

MIUGO: I hope so too

            _Duraka and Miugo stay quiet for while waiting for Kura to come back for a village meeting. A shuffling sound is coming out from outside of the tent. Kura walked in with some scrolls in her arms, she saw Duraka and Miugo on the floor staring out of space._

KURA: I’m back

MIUGO: (Jumped up) MOM!!!

  _Miugo run up to Kura and give her a big hug_

KURA: Hi, have you been good when I’m gone?

MIUGO: Yes

KURA: and Duraka

MIUGO: He’s good I think

KURA: I think so too

_Kura looked at Duraka sitting and waiting for her. She knows that Duraka want answers_

KURA: You don’t mind you leave us alone for a minute

MIUGO: Yes I don’t mind

_Miugo left the tent, Kura sit down front_

KURA: Ok let’s began your short lesson for toady

DURAKA: how long will it take?

KURA: It will not take long at all, so do you know about the Avatar?

DURAKA: GUGH!!

KURA: What’s wrong?

DURAKA: Avatar, Avatar, Avatar that’s what I only heard from everyone is the AVATAR!!!

KURA: Duraka?

DURAKA: Sorry, but I hate the Avatar

_Kura is in shock, heard that from Duraka's mouth_

KURA: Duraka!!! How could you say that!!! The Avatar is our savior, Avatars makes our world in peace!!

DURAKA: That's not true at all!!

KURA: what do you mean?

DURAKA: Thanks to the Avatar things got worse for us!!!

KURA: Dur...

DURAKA: IT’S TRUE!!! Thanks to Avatar Roku he did not even stop his friend how is going make a war and he knew it was going to happen, and he did nothing!!

DURAKA: Avatar Aang run away and got himself locked in ice for 100 years!

DURAKA: And lastly Avatar Korra, she lost the connection to the past Avatar and how she disappeared from this war right now!!All benders have to go in hiding because she left us here to suffer and to figure it by ourselves!!

_Duraka calmed down, taking a deep breath_

DURAKA: Avatars only care about them self’s even they did something great but it is there mess they have to clean up.

KURA: That's not true

DURAKA: what do you mean!!!

KURA: There is a reason why Korra is missing

DURAKA: then what is!!!

KURA: you don't want to know

DURAKA: huh?!

KURA: but the avatar is hiding

DURAKA: what do mean?! You know we're Korra is!!!

KURA: Not Korra, but it’s you

_Duraka mind went blank_

DURAKA: ...what?

KURA: Duraka, you are the Avatar

DURAKA: ...I'm the... Avatar...

_Duraka rubbed his head hard_

DURAKA: There must be mistake, there is no way I'm the Avatar. I can’t even bend the others elements!!

KURA: Yes you did when you were a kid. You bend wind when you sneezed and in winter when you get angry you break the ice, but you didn't even realize it. …Well I never see you firebend, I think you will be have trouble to firebend like the past Avatars did before you.

DURAKA: STOP!!! I'M NOT THE AVATAR!!! You’re my mom why didn't you told me!!

KURA: I'm not your mother...

DURAKA: What... You’re not my mom

KURA: no I'm not

DURAKA: why didn't you told me!! Is there anything else you are keeping from me!!!

KURA: Yes some of the adult in the village know

DURAKA: you mean everyone knows!! How about Miugo does she know?!

KURA: No, I didn't tell her

DURAKA: OK so do you know my parents?!

KURA: No I don't

DURAKA: then how did I get here!?

KURA: The Spirits took you here one night...


End file.
